crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Carmilla
Sara Waite, codename Carmilla, also known by her demon name Kellith, is considered 13 as of fall 2006, and is a member of the Whateley Academy Class of 2010. Sara was originally born in Sydney, Australia, as the now-deceased writer, Michael Waite, 25 years old at the time of his death. On her father's side she's the daughter of Gothmog, a younger Great Old One who's the son of Shub-Niggurath, and a Demon of Lust and Perversion. On her mother's side she's part Deep One, part human. Family reunions are interesting. Given this background, her being omni-sexual should surprise no one. MID General Description Michael Waite has had a very complex, confusing, and unforgiving life, spanning multiple personas and intimately involved with the Cthulhu Mythos. His mother, Sara Waite, was the granddaughter of Ephraim Waite and a descendant of the Deep Ones. Unbeknown to Michael, Ephraim was a dark wizard in the Miskatonic area who lived immortally by switching bodies with his descendants, until he was defeated by Michael's grandfather and H.P. Lovecraft. The family moved to Australia, and generations later, Sara Waite got involved with a cult that summoned a demon (later determined to be Gothmog) who impregnated her. As a human, he was one of the most ingenious minds ever, and founder of Pattern Theory (which provides a framework for explaining mutant and supernatural powers). He has been influenced by GOOs throughout his life, from being read bedtime stories from books that had to be chained to prevent them from eating him, to his research on them later in life. He was hired by ARC to research Class X threats. Although his nature provided him with an incredible fortitude of mind, his four years there threatened his human sanity. The final straw that shattered his mind was killing his own mother, Sara, after her Deep One traits manifested in her late forties. To save him, Dr. Otto of ARC wiped his memory and reformulated his broken mind. He became a very accomplished horror fiction writer, and, much to the surprise and horror of ARC, Michael unwittingly wrote the First Scripture of Kellith, publicly known as the worldwide bestselling novel Incongruity, which describes the philosophy of the Kellith. On 2006-09-17, he died of cancer and a heart attack at 25 years of age. The GOO part of him then subsumed his body, and he awoke in the form of a young demonic girl. She named herself after her mother, Sara. After a couple tumultuous days, she arrives at Whateley. The next day, via the works of a Cthul cult attempting to sacrifice her, she encounters her father and learns that her demon name is the Kellith. She, like Fey and other naturally magical individuals, adores Mithril, but unlike the others, she actually eats it, much to the others' horror. Kellith Also known as the Daughter of the Void, or the Mistress of Flesh, Kellith is still in the larval stages of her development. In her current form, she requires the constant input of knowledge in whatever form it can take, from the internet to books to DNA. The more information she acquires, the faster she will grow. She has already grown with the assimilation of Fey's DNA, linking her to the Faerie Queen that once defeated her race. Though, as the grandchild of Shub-Niggurath, she is consumed with the need to procreate her level of sympathy for humanity and her love for all life is unprecedented among the GOOs. Her cult teaches the way of evolution, striving to improve, perfect and protect life itself. Her ultimate goals are unclear but she continually strives to prove that she does not wish humanity's destruction. Far from it. It is also unclear why the Whateley Board of Trustees is putting up with her being a student at Whateley, considering that the school charter is expressly for Mutants and that they have turned other prospective Alien students away. Although, this may have something to do with Whateley being situated in the highly dangerous Miskatonic River Valley and its proximity to Arkham Asylum. As the Kellith, Sara is the head of the Cult of Kellith, which is a recognized religious organization (even recognized by the Pope). Lovecraft Room Sara lives in the Lovecraft room, named after the horror writer HP Lovecraft. It started out as a room in the basement of Poe Cottage, with wards on the walls to keep Sara's aura from affecting the rest of the school. As Sara started to learn more about herself, the room started changing in strange ways, expanding, gaining doorways to who knows where. When she moved to Hawthorne Cottage, the room moved too, so the door now sometimes opens into the Hawthorne basement, sometimes into Poe, and sometimes halfway between the two. Appearance Sara's underlying appearance is as a tentacled horror, however she usually looks like a very sexy 16 year old girl. As part of her shifter abilities she can change her apparent age to appear younger or older, taller, etc. Her default height is under 5'. Her eyes are blood red, slitted like a hybrid between a cat and a lizard; sharp, penetrating gaze. She originally had black hair, then it had a flame red lock and shortly after Halloween 2006 it turned to blood red. She has alabaster white skin, black lips and small claws on the ends of her fingers. Since the blood oath her normal form's shape and build is virtually identical to Fey except for her face. Prominent yet slender cheekbones. Pointed, elegant chin. Jutting canines. Widow's peak. Cute, upturned nose. More heart-shaped after blood oath. She has elfin ears like Fey after the blood oath. She's one of the top five or so most beautiful girls on campus. Initially, she looked like a 13 year old girl, as said by Donna Bell.A Simple Game Diet She lives off life force, directly. Normal foodstuffs do nothing for her, although she may partake to be sociable. She absorbs the life force out of living plants or animals, leaving behind a pile of bluish dust comprised of their constituent elements. This is disturbing to many; this is disturbing to Sara, herself, and is something she's having to adjust to. The Hell of Flesh The Hell of Flesh is a dimension subordinated to the Kellith. Souls from beings consumed by Carmilla end up in this Hell, where they are continuously unraveled and reassembled in other forms.Tennyo Goes to Hell Powers Shifter and speedster, among others. As a GOO, she has a command of GOO Sorcery. She will undoubtedly accumulate other powers as she grows and absorbs more interesting and deadly creatures (most of them thanks to Jobe Wilkins). She can walk through other's dreams, although this is not always voluntary. She exudes a lust aura; she can tone it down if she so desires, but can't turn it off completely; she can also crank it up. Skills She's taken the Basic Martial Arts course. She's pursuing coursework in the Mystic Arts Program. She's an accomplished writer, having written Incongruity and Sara's Little Purple Book. She has an instinctive understanding of mathematics so complex that they drove Dr. Johnson insane when he attempted to evaluate her answers to a test; she created Pattern Theory. Personality Sara always deals from a position of strength. Since she does have an adult's level of experience, she acts mature for her apparent age. Being a "lust demon", she can also act very seductively. She can perceive events with an inhuman mindset, yet she is still very human and vulnerable on the inside, as she reveals during her..."sessions" with her closest friends. Weaknesses She's vulnerable to the ultimate alchemical metal, Orichalcum; she reacts as Weres do with mithril. She was vulnerable to sunlight until she was infused with Fey's blood; the changes to her physiology after she absorbed that substance included gaining standard resistance to sunlight. Appearances After cleaning up Puppet's room, Bubba and Angelina direct her to the fourth basement bathroom to dispose of the hazardous waste. She has a grand time visiting the unnamed horrors.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 1 – Status Quo She has fun with the Grunts; they don't feel the same way about it.The OP She goes shopping in Boston, during which she meets a nice young waitress and visits with her uncle. She's now a Deputized Paranormal Police Auxiliary to the Boston PD SWAT Division; she's not planning on taking advantage of this. Oh, and she got to go to the nifty bookstore, the one down by the docks!The Boston Brawl Sometime before February 2007, she entered Jobe Wilkins's lab and ate many of his bacterial, fungal and viral cultures. He pursued an ineffectual vendetta against her for some months, but dropped it when he needed her help.The Second Book of Jobe Classes Fall 2006 *Advanced Genetics First Period if in section with Tennyo *Mathematics *Physics *Chemistry *Biochemistry Fifth Period if with Jericho *Costume Shop I First Period with Shroud *Powers Theory Second Period with Shroud *Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts Fourth Period with Chaka and Fey *Hacking Theory Fourth Period with Greasy *Basic Martial Arts Sixth Period with Tennyo and Chaka *Music Evening, Fourth Period with Jericho Winter 2007 *Special Topics - Magic: Necromancy - Threat Or Menace Associations Sara's legal guardian is Dr. Donna Bell, a field researcher for ARC. Sara is also an employee of ARC, working under Dr. Otto in whatever capacity he needs her. At Whateley, Sara is friends with all of Team Kimba, although they are currently pretending to have had a falling-out in an attempt to discover who is trying to kill Sara. She is blood-sisters with Fey, and has repeatedly said that she considers Jade her best friend. She is the center of the group called Sara's Pack, who are her friends and lovers at the school, which includes: *Jamie "Heyoka" Carson *Hippolyta *Gypsy *Feral *Jet (part of the J-Team, see Generator) *Paige Donner (see Merry) She has a small collection of people upon whom she has placed a Demon's Mark: their souls are hers for the rest of eternity. This group includes Gypsy, Paige Donner, Donna Bell, Petra Donner, and a so far unnamed waitress in Boston (apparently by accident). In one case of involuntary feeding she brought a soul within her realm, as though she had marked Gary before his death. It appears that she will be able to incarnate him again, bringing him forth as one of her young; she's promised his soul that she'll be his mother. Her father is Gothmog, and her maternal uncle is the Necromancer, an enemy of Team Kimba's. There are those who actively seek her destruction. Chief amongst these are Rev. Englund and his hit squad, the Goobers core elite. Dr. Matthews of the Whateley Academy Science Dept. considers her an abomination. Her uncle would not be saddened at her death. Others are merely suspicious of her, such as Mr. Lodgeman; he fears her influence upon Fey. Following an incident in which Carmilla accidentally destroyed one of Jobe Wilkins' secret labs, Jobe swore revenge against her; however, he later offered to make peace, on the condition that she restore his masculinity. Instead, she completes Jobe's Drow transformation, leading to Jobe's undying enmity.The Second Book of Jobe, part 2 Notes Her code name has been spelled variously, ranging from Camilla through Carmilla to Caramilla; Carmilla, being the eponymous protagonist of a story about a lesbian vampire, is the canonical spelling. References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Hawthorne Cottage Category:Security Auxiliary Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:UltraViolent List Category:Dr. Bender Category:Gender-complicated Category:Shifter Category:Exemplar Category:Regen Category:Australia Category:ARC